Hombre Encantador
by ladywinchester88
Summary: Rafael jamás pensó que sería un hombre tan afortunado al tener a dos personas disputando su amor. Líos y enredos en este triángulo amoroso.


**Es sólo una idea que se me cruzo por la cabeza, no tiene relación con mi otra historia.**

 **No soy dueño de los personajes. Pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC. (Ya que si fuesen míos, hace rato que Liv y Barba estarían juntos xD)**

Era una tibia tarde de otoño, el viento resoplaba las hojas de los árboles. La puesta de sol, se veía increíble desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, pero en especial desde la oficina del ADA lengua filosa. Rafael Barba no era de los tipos más románticos, a decir verdad no tenía tiempo para cursilerías, pero se encontró a sí mismo contemplando la hermosa escena, los últimos rayos de sol tenues que se colaban a través de las costosas cortinas de su oficina.

Su jornada laboral había concluido temprano, así que cogió su abrigo y maletín y se aventuró camino a un bar. Había sido un día estresante, así que la idea de tomarse un buen vaso de whisky no le vendría mal en este momento.

Se encontró, sentada en la barra del bar a Olivia Benson con una copa de vino en la mano y la otra sujetando su cabeza. Ellos se habían convertido de un tiempo hasta ahora en compañeros muy cercanos, compartiendo cafés a media mañana, o unas copas de vino cuando debían quedarse hasta tarde revisando los casos en la noche. Su cercanía hizo crecer la confianza que sentían uno del otro, permitiendo hablar en un lenguaje que sólo ellos entendían. Las bromas en doble sentido eran parte de su rutina, pero algo de cierto habían en las palabras de Barba cuando se referían a ella. Su lenguaje no verbal expresaba todo lo que en su mente pasaba. Y ambos lo disfrutaban.

Ella no se percataba de su presencia aún, por lo que le dio al fiscal la oportunidad de sorprenderla. Caminó sigilosamente detrás de ella y le susurró en el oído.

-Tan provocativa dama no debería estar tan distraída en un lugar así – su tono fue tenue y profundo, erizando su piel ante la sorpresa – alguna bestia salvaje podría querer hacerle cosas no muy decentes, ¿no lo crees Olivia? – su cálido aliento la hizo estremecer, y a pesar del tono juguetón que utilizo, la insinuación en su voz no pasó desapercibida para la mujer. - ¿Qué cosas podrían querer hacerme, Sr. Barba? – cuestionó sonriendo ladina, mirándole sugerentemente mientras él se acomodaba a su lado, invadiendo sin recato su espacio personal, devolviéndole la mirada. - Pues amordazarte y esposarte a una cama seria el menor de tus problemas – murmuró muy cerca de sus labios, prácticamente sintiendo el calor que de estos se desprendían y el pausado aliento que los acariciaba. - Es una lástima que la del arma y las esposas sea yo, Rafael – giró su cuerpo, y rozó con su pierna la del fiscal provocativamente, inclinándose y pegándose a su oído.

Las palabras de Olivia estremecieron a Rafael, no pensó que ella respondería de esa manera, provocando dentro de él una corriente de pasión. Él la deseaba, hace tiempo que lo hacía y por lo que pudo comprobar en sus palabras él no le era indiferente a ella.

-Creo que ya hemos bebido suficiente, ¿no cree abogado?- Con una leve sonrisa pícara ella murmuró.- Objeción, especulación- él respondió con la agudeza que lo caracteriza, levantando el vaso que sostenía en sus manos.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida del bar, a la espera de un taxi que los llevaría a sus respectivos hogares, cuando Barba mencionó – Creo que deberíamos seguir esto en otro lado, la noche aún es joven y sé que encontraremos la manera de divertirnos esta noche- Su voz era suave, casi un susurro, bordando la sensualidad en cada palabra que él pronunciaba.

-Por más que me resulte atractiva su oferta abogado, ambos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer por la mañana y de verdad necesito descansar- Liv respondió.-será en otra ocasión. El rostro de Barba reflejaba desilusión en la respuesta de Olivia, pero finalmente asintió.

-Pero podemos compartir el taxi si así lo deseas- agregó ella con la más sexy mirada que pudo darle al fiscal. Ante sus palabras el rostro de Rafael se encendió, disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con ella y más aún si esos momentos incluían un poco de flirteo entre ambos.

Al llevar al apartamento de Olivia, Barba como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera descender del vehículo sin ningún problema.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí Rafael, eres muy gentil- dijo ella, cuando se disponía que besar su mejilla en señal de despedida el ADA envuelve un brazo en su cintura, tirando de ella contra su cuerpo, con su otra mano agarra su cabeza enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Posando sus labios en los de ella besándola con fuerza, extendiendo su lengua por los labios de Liv, pidiendo la entrada de ésta a su boca. Fue un beso intenso, lleno de pasión y lujuria. Sus lenguas enredadas en una batalla campal por el dominio de la otra.

Barba finalmente rompe el beso, mira a Liv directo a sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos marrones de ella. Él podía ver la excitación en ellos, pero también podía ver su inseguridad. No quería presionarla a hacer algo de lo que no estaba segura. Así que acaricia su mejilla tan suavemente que provoca que la piel de liv se erice.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que no pueda controlar mis emociones. Buenas noches bella mujer, que tengas dulces y deliciosos sueños- murmuró Barba.

Aún sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra, mientras su mente aún divagaba en ese magnífico beso, Olivia vio como el fiscal se alejaba de ella, dirigiéndose rumbo al taxi que lo aguardaba para llevarlo a su hogar.

La sargento subió las escaleras que la conducían a su apartamento, aún con la sensación de los besos de barba en sus labios, su sabor en ellos la embriagó de placer, tenían un gusto dulces junto con algunos toques tropicales y el indiscutible sabor del whisky añejado que bebió.

Barba es un hombre increíblemente guapo, no solo su apariencia lo hace destacar sino también su ingenio, inteligente y apasionado en lo que hace. Muchas veces se preguntó cómo hacía para mantener una figura tonificada, siendo esclavo del trabajo al igual que ella, aún debajo de esos costosos trajes podía distinguir su musculatura fornida. Pero lo que más la enloquecía era su aroma, un olor embriagante, envolvente, cautivado. Ese olor que reconocía a metros de distancia anunciando su llegada. Muchas veces se encontró perdida en él.

Su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en él. Se encendió cada espacio de su cuerpo. Ella lo deseaba, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Y sumida en estos pensamientos se recostó en su cama hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ella.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Dividí la historia en dos partes para darle un poco de suspenso. Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
